Of dogs and collars
by Mahalia Gaunt
Summary: “Mr. Black,” Professor Dumbledore said, “You do realize that your chest is…rather exposed?” MWPP era slash! Remus:Sirius


Remus knew that Sirius wanted James. That's why every morning, Sirius left Remus' side and went straight to him. All he gave Remus were sweaty nights with sound-spelled bed curtains. Sometimes Sirius didn't want the soundproofing, and Remus knew it was because Sirius wanted James to hear. Sirius was even jealous of Lily, especially now that she was actually being nice to James.

Sirius didn't want Remus, he wanted James. So Remus ended it. It was for simple reasons- For one; Remus didn't want to be Sirius' play toy. Remus wanted to be the only one Sirius wanted. Also, Sirius basically ignored him all day then expected affection every night. Remus had twenty-five reasons. He had made a list, and he knew he had to do something.

It was easy- he just told Sirius that they couldn't be together any more. Sirius put on a good act, though. Remus knew the tears and the anger weren't real; they were only to make him feel better. And when Sirius asked him why, Remus could have said any of his twenty-five reasons, but he simply said, "Because," and left the room, so that Sirius could go and find James.

Just like Remus knew he would, Sirius started to ignore him, giving all his attention to James. It was just like last year after the Trick, except Sirius was doing the ignoring and Remus wasn't trying to be forgiven. It was for the best. Sirius was just acting hurt so that Remus wouldn't know he was glad.

James continued to go after Lily, but Remus was sure it was just an act.

He was sure.

James had to be putting up a front during breakfast each day when all he could talk about was what he and Lily and said the night before.

And Remus was sure Sirius wasn't staring at him in class. His gaze was just wondering.

It was only when Sirius got those new clothes that Remus started to wonder.

"Mr. Black," Professor Dumbledore said, "You do realize that your chest is…rather exposed?"

Sirius just smiled, and slinked on down the hall. Remus wasn't sure how he fit into those pants.

Sirius still wore his uniform, of course, but he left his robe open, and his pants were so tight that Remus could see every curve of his leg. And his shirt was only ever buttoned twice. His tie hung around his neck, and he toyed with it, making Remus remember what they used to do with those silk ties.

But James didn't seem to care- in fact, he didn't even seem to notice Sirius flaunting his body all over school.

But Remus noticed. And it made him remember hot nights with sweaty sheets and Sirius' perfect body tangled around him. And it didn't help that Sirius stared at him whenever he was doing the most indecent things to his quill.

It was then that Remus realized that Sirius was teasing _him_, trying to get him back. But he refused to consider it. James was still more important to Sirius, he could tell. And he didn't break until the dog collar.

It was black leather- about two inches wide, with big silver studs all the way around. It even came with a leash- Sirius didn't wear it, but Remus had seen it on the floor in the dorm.

And when Sirius smirked at him that day, wiggling his hips just a little as he bent over the Herbology table, Remus knew he couldn't take such teasing anymore.

He pulled Sirius behind the greenhouse as soon as class was over.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

Sirius smiled. "I'm trying to seduce you, of course."

"Well, it's- wait, what?"

Sirius rolled his eyes and stuck out a hip, crossing his arms. "Look, Moony, I dunno what crawled into your shorts to make you break up with me, but I want you back, right?"

Remus sputtered. "But-but… what about James?"

"What about James?"

Sirius frowned, but then he started to laugh. "Oi, Moony, I don't fancy James, he's just my best mate, yeah? I don't even fancy blokes- which is, I mean to say," he stumbled, seeing the expression on Remus' face, "I don't fancy any other bloke but you. I don't fancy _anyone_ but you."

Remus took hold of Sirius' collar, pulling him close. "Then what's up with the collar? Why didn't you just say that to start off?"

Sirius smirked, and whispered "Because I knew you couldn't resist," right before Remus smashed their lips together.


End file.
